Consequences of hearing other's conversation
by DR asia
Summary: Harry accidentally overheard someone’s conversation which leads to a very interesting outcome. Slash! HPDM


AN: This just popped into my head one day and I had to write it down. This is a bit different from what I usually write, hope this doesn't confuse you!

Warnings: The events happening in this fanfic is completely fandom. Oh, and this is slash (HP/DM) as well.

Consequences of hearing others' conversation (1/1, humor)

            Harry Potter's mind is in turmoil. He stands in the Gryffindor's common room with his back facing the Fat Lady's portrait. His mouth just fall slightly open as he recalls the conversation he had overheard earlier…

            _"Yvonne, why are you crying?" A fourth year asked her friend._

_            Sobs were heard from the direction of one of the armchairs near the fireplace._

_            Apparently, her friend knew what was wrong as she went, "Again? Aw… you poor thing."_

_            "I can't stand it anymore!" The girl wailed. "First, he pulled at my hair. Next, he mocked me in front of my friends. Now, he's…he's stealing my things too! And he's always following me around!"_

_            "Now, now. I'm sure that he's just teasing you." The girl was trying to comfort her friend, patting at her back and handing her a tissue paper._

_            "Teasing me? It has been going on for weeks! Months even! Why can't he torture someone else?" Yvonne asked her friend, her eyes all red and puffed up._

_            The friend was visibly trying to think of a reason. Then suddenly, her eyes seemed to light up and she said, "Yvonne! I think he may have a crush on you!"_

_            Yvonne looked at her friend as if she had gone crazy. "Rachel, didn't you just hear me? He has been calling me all sorts of names and bullying me lately. I don't think he's doing that because he has a crush on me. If he had, and I hope not, he would be blushing and blabbing around me."_

_            Rachel looked smug. " That's where you're wrong, my friend. You must remember that this is Kenny that we're talking about. He's extremely immature. And boys seem to have a different code to follow whenever they have a crush on someone. They don't just blush and do whatever we do, they 'express' their love by bullying. Quite a weird way to show affection, if you 'd ask me._

_            "And do you remember when he start all this? It all began when you got rid of your braces! And when you started to let your hair grow longer instead of confining it in that boyish haircut. I must admit, you've gotten prettier. He must have noticed you then."_

_            "How...are you sure?" A mixture of hope and puzzlement._

_            The girls stood up and continued chatting to their rooms. Yvonne had stopped crying and even looked happier now as she giggled to her friend._

That was what Harry had overheard. The things that the girl, Yvonne, had suffered through seem eerily familiar. Something is nagging at the back of his head and all of a sudden, he knows what is bothering him.

            Granted that no one has ever pulled his hair before, but everything seems so clear now. Even though they are in their seventh year now, Malfoy had never given up on making Harry's life miserable. Seven years now, he had thought that it is just a habit for Malfoy but he has never seriously thought about it. Indeed, why haven't Malfoy got tired of it and stop? Can it be? Is Malfoy doing this because, his body protesting the sudden turn of his thoughts as goose bumps start to crawl up his arms, he has a crush on him?

            Just as he reaches the somewhat disturbing conclusion, the door opens and hit Harry on his back.

            "Ow!"

            "Who? Oh, it's you, Harry. Why are you still standing here? I thought you were tired and wanted to rest for a while?" Ron and Hermione.

            "Erm..I…was just going up. Ron? Can you come with me for a while?" With that, he grabs Ron's hand and proceeds to march up to their dorm.

            "See you tomorrow, 'Mione!"

*************

            "So, what do you want to talk about?" Ron asked as he makes himself comfortable on his bed and Harry went to sit on his.

            "It's like this. Ron, do boys bully girls when they have a crush on them?" Harry blurts out.

            "Of course! Well, sometimes. Fred and George always play pranks on theirs. It's fun! Harry, why are you asking me this? Wait, don't tell me. Let me guess. You have a crush on someone and you are not sure how to show it." He grins. "Who's the lucky girl?"

            Harry feels himself flush. "No! I just overheard some girls talking about it earlier. It sort of reminds me about Malfoy…"

            Ron pauses and asks, "Harry? Did I hear you right? Because I just heard that you were implying that _Malfoy _has a crush on you."

            Harry blushes even harder. "Er…well, he's always disturbing us. He kept getting us into trouble so that Snape will deduct points during potions class. And he's always calling me those awful 'potty' nicknames…"

            Ron quickly feel his friend's forehead and then his own. "Harry," he says worriedly, "I think you're sick. Maybe the upcoming battle with You-Know-Who is finally getting to you. Listen to yourself! Malfoy hates us. He most certainly dislikes you, not have a crush on you! You should really take that rest now." Thus, Ron makes Harry sleep earlier than usual, all the while muttering to himself about stress and how dare Malfoy mess up his friend's mind like that.

            When Ron climbs into his bed, he chuckles to himself. Who knows Harry have such an overimaginative mind? Unknown to him, Harry is staring at the ceiling, thinking about things that will definitely seem impossible.

*************

            Throughout the next day, Harry observed Malfoy whenever he could. Is he imagining it? Ron's right. Malfoy cannot possibly like him, although he had agreed to spy for the Light. Can he? He continues to look at Malfoy. Why is he always looking at him? Is it because he fancies him?

            Oh, Malfoy is looking at him with his eyebrow raised because he had caught Harry staring at him during dinner. Harry's face immediately goes red. He quickly looks down and shoves some food into his mouth. Curry chicken. Ron quickly pats on his back as Hermione hands him a glass of water.

            It is no use. He needs to talk to Malfoy so that he can get some peace of mind. After dinner, just as Malfoy and his two thickheaded friends are walking by the Gryffindor's table to give Harry his daily insult, Harry quickly speaks up first. 

            "Malfoy, I need to talk to you."

            Using the momentarily surprise and shock to his advantage, Harry drags Malfoy to an empty classroom outside the hall, leaving a room of shocked students and teachers behind.

*************

            This is the most embarrassing conversation Harry has ever taken part in. He clears his throat nervously. "Er...Malfoy. I took you here because erm…how should I phrase it?"

            "Spill it out, Potter. I don't have all day, you know." Malfoy had taken to crossing his arms in front of his chest and looks annoyed with the whole situation.

            "Ok! Erm…do you…" This is harder that he thinks, "doyouhaveacrsuhonme?''

            "What? I can't hear you clearly. Speak louder, Potter. Merlin, what is it that you want?"

            "Do you have a crush on me?"

            "_What?_"

            Harry cringes. "Never mind," he mumbles, "it's nothing. I…I should go. The others are waiting for me."

            "Wait a minute." Malfoy reaches out a hand to stop Harry from exiting the room. His heart slowly growing cold at the thought of his secret exposed. "Who or what gave you that idea?"

            Harry pulls at the hand and tugs it free. "Nothing! I'm…over-reacting. Yes, I'm over-reacting. It's kind of stupid, actually."

            However, Malfoy won't have it for an excuse. Since Harry has suspected, he might as well use it to tell him of his feeling. "Nothing? I don't believe you. Tell you what. Tomorrow is Saturday. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at noon, alright?"

            Harry wanted to say something, to refuse the invitation and be on his way. But Malfoy had already turned and left the room.

*************

            At midday the next day, Draco Malfoy finds himself waiting impatiently for the Boy who Lived. His fingers tapping on the tabletop as he wonders just where is Harry. He better come or he will be…well, he will think of something.

            Last night, he had racked his brain trying to come up with a speech. But how does one confess to be in love with someone? That's right. Draco Malfoy is in love with Harry Potter, his supposed sworn enemy. He cannot help it. Somewhere along the years, he had slowly grown to admire Harry's never-give-up spirit. Besides, there are always his slightly large emerald eyes and his small frame just screams out to be cared for. Draco admits that part of the reason he had joined the Light side is that he wanted to show Harry that he wasn't a bad person, to give him a better impression.

            Nevertheless, that doesn't mean that he will just give up on the jokes. People may get suspicious; he still has to live up to his reputation after all. Besides, the pranks have given him an excuse to get near to Harry.

            "Ahem."

            What? Draco's head snaps up.

            Harry stands in front of Draco, clearly amused that he has caught him unaware. He slips into the seat before Draco can say anything and starts apologising. "Hermione kept insisting to go to the bookshop today, that's why I'm late."

            Draco waves off the apology and signals to have their orders taken.

            When their drinks arrived (both of them aren't very hungry) and both have taken a sip, Draco took a deep breath and launches into his speech.

            "Harry, is it alright that I call you Harry?" At Harry's hesitant nod, he continues, "I have something to tell you. For months actually. You see, I sort of have a crush on you. Wait, let me finish this first and then you can speak. Ever since I realised that you don't actually enjoy being famous and when you survived You-Know-Who for the umpteenth time, I found myself admiring you. That's right. I don't know why, but I got drawn to your never-give-up personality. And your smile, laughter and everything else." Draco knows that he is getting off track but he cannot stop it. Many things have been harbouring in his chest for some time.

            "…So, what I'm trying to say is that how about we give that rejected friendship back in first year a go?" Draco's stomach is currently a garden of butterflies. He braces himself for another rejection, but none came forth. He cracks open an eye and see that Harry is staring at him with his mouth gaping open.

*************

            For the second time in three days, Harry's mind is in turmoil. He had lost it when Malfoy started to list out his good points. Is he hearing things right? Is Malfoy trying to say that he _admire_ him? Merlin, where has the world come to? He slowly become aware that Malfoy is trying to get his attention back by waving a hand in front of him.

            "Erm...yes?"

            "Harry, did you hear me? I asked, do you want to be friends with me?" Malfoy demanded.

            Oh dear, how is he suppose to reply to that? Well, it cannot hurt. 

"Yes?" He tries.

*************

            Draco cannot believe his ears. Did he just hear Harry Potter, the Golden Boy, saying yes to his offer of a friendship? He looks at Harry to see if he is joking. Harry has a beginning of a smile on his face, so that means yes. He starts to grin too. Today must be his lucky day.

            They both are a bit hesitant towards each other but slowly relax and laugh at the tension between them. Another relationship had formed that day. Harry, deep inside his heart, is relieved that he had overheard the conversation which have led to this outcome. Draco is relieved that his feelings are finally off his chest and now, he hopes that this will lead to something else. Both of them are so caught up in their thoughts that they didn't hear Ron and Hermione coming up to them and said, "There you are, Harry! We couldn't find you anywhere! And who's that —Malfoy? What are _you _doing here?"

            Well, one cannot always have the best of both worlds.

*************

Like it? Hate it? Please r&r!


End file.
